


like tonight

by windastur (kaymono)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Frottage, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Inexperience, vague mentions of 104th squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaymono/pseuds/windastur
Summary: Reiner begins to say something, fumbling over his words and slurring them together after a night of drinking, the sound of the rain seems louder than his own voice when he finally manages to confess those words, 'If it's okay, I want to kiss you, Bertholdt...'All prose and kissing, basically no dialogue.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	like tonight

Jean had left his bedroom window open and the windowsill was wet; the rain outside has been pouring steadily for hours, only the music playing throughout the house was too loud to realise. Reiner closes the door as he enters, turning around to see Bertholdt already sat on the bed. He's looking at Reiner innocently when he asks what's wrong, the older playing with the hem of this t-shirt as he sits next to him. Reiner begins to say something, fumbling over his words and slurring them together after a night of drinking, the sound of the rain seems louder than his own voice when he finally manages to confess those words, 'If it's okay, I want to kiss you, Bertholdt...'

Reiner has kissed most of their friends before, on nights just like tonight, when the music is loud, Annie has bootlegged some cheap alcohol from the bar she works at and it means nothing at all. When no one has any lectures to attend the next morning, Eren is already dancing on their coffee table, and Armin is too drunk to tell him to at least take his shoes off. When Ymir arrives late with Historia under one arm and her Launchpad under the other, her laptop is preloaded with strange samples that make Sasha and Connie laugh as she’s remixing farmyard noises into whichever chart-topper has been requested. Reiner could kiss anyone he wants to on nights just like tonight, but he’s nervous and thinks Bertholdt is the prettiest when he smiles.

He hears the other man chuckling softly and finally looks up from his lap, Reiner's eyes meeting the ones staring back at him, way closer than he remembers: the breath he's been holding in comes out shaky as he looks down at Bertholdt's lips as if to ask permission. Bertholdt leans in at the same time as he does, their eyes closing and lips slowly pressing together a sudden confidence overcoming him. Reiner can feel Bertholdt gently but reassuringly pressing closer, shakily breathing in through his nose as though he's wanted this for almost as long as Reiner has.

The bass from the music downstairs thumps in Reiner's chest as he moves his lips slowly capturing Bertholdt's bottom lip between his own. He brings a hand up to gently card through short hairs at the nape of Bertholdt's neck as he responsively presses short, open-mouthed kisses against Reiner's lips. Bertholdt has moved to rest a hand on Reiner's knee as their mouths move together, he swipes his tongue against the older's lips, returning the request Reiner offered earlier, invitation received as they glide their tongues together.

Maybe it's the humidity in the room, but Reiner feels hot and cold all at once. He almost whimpers into Bertholdt's mouth as he lets their tongues slowly touch, before pressing back into another slow and deep set of kisses. Reiner likes how his friend captures his mouth effortlessly before sensitively gliding their tongues together, swiping across the top of his mouth, catching his teeth on the way out before kissing him again, tickling in a way that makes Reiner breathless. Bertholdt is better at this, to Reiner's surprise and wonders who he has kissed before him - Reiner likes letting himself be kissed and he’s trying to learn just how Bertholdt makes him feel so helpless. He’s sliding his hand from Bertholdt’s hair round to his face, softly stroking his cheekbone before moving down to his neck, thumb resting on his jaw, feeling how it moves as the other man continues to kiss him.

Bertholdt’s responses are subtle, but Reiner notices how the older sighs into his mouth as he touches his neck, bringing the hand that was resting on Reiner’s knee up to his hip, finding his way under the edge of Reiner’s shirt, the calloused edge of his thumb tentatively caressing the skin there. It’s almost as if Reiner can’t help himself as he leans into Bertholdt, one hand on his side and the other sliding down to his shoulder, as the other man takes the hint and leans back until his head is resting on the pillows of the bed and Reiner is resting above him.

This is the first time they’ve stopped kissing since either of them last spoke, their foreheads pressed together and their breathing shallow. Reiner pulls away slightly his eyes closed and swallows, Adam’s apple visually bobbing in his throat. He can’t tell that Bertholdt is looking up at him, admiring how the street lights shine through the half open window, catching the raindrops and landing on Reiner’s face in the darkness. Bertholdt, keeping one hand on Reiner’s hip, brings the other up to gently comb through the older’s hair, pushing it back off his face - Reiner opens his eyes at this, his gaze met with Bertholdts' hooded stare and kiss-swollen lips.

Neither of them says anything as they observe the drunken smiles in each other’s eyes before Bertholdt is pulling Reiner back in for another open mouthed kiss, this new position allowing Reiner to take the lead, tongue exploring the ridges of his crush’s teeth, showing Bertholdt exactly how much he wanted to do this as he experimentally rolls his hips against those beneath him. Bertholdt’s smiling into the kiss as a gravelly moan escapes him, Reiner’s legs are intertwined with Bertholdt’s as his friend lifts his hips up to gain fiction against the thigh between his legs, the hand that was on Reiner’s hip slides up his back, and Bertholdt is lightly dragging his fingers along the older’s sides feeling him shiver and gasp.

He’s hazy, but Reiner remembers his objective as the hands move from his sides to his back under his t-shirt. He’s kissing the corner of Bertholdt’s mouth, his cheek, and his jaw, before Bertholdt tips his head back into the pillows and grants him what he’s searching for. Reiner’s pressing the tip of his nose into Bertholdt’s neck, breathing him in, and wonders if it’s weird until he feels the roll of the hips beneath him again, this time feeling the hardness in Bertholdt’s pants press, and slowly grind, against his own. He’s gasping and pressing wet open-mouthed kisses into the skin beneath his lips, making Bertholdt sigh and slide his hands down to Reiner’s ass when he softly sucks on the skin there, just hard enough to leave a mark that will last till morning.

He’s embarrassed but he’s groaning when Bertholdt is pulling his ass towards him, moving so they’re grinding against each other and aligning in a new way that makes him grasp the sheets under his palms. Reiner cracks an eye open to glance down at Bertholdt who has his eyes shut and head thrown back, looking over his flushed cheeks, swollen lips, the temporary marks he’d left on the pale expanse of his neck and he thinks how Bertholdt looks so pretty in pink. He hears soft laughter rise above the echoes of gasping breath and the rain hitting the windowsill and he realises he’s been caught by a smiling Bertholdt who pulls him back down for another soft set of kisses.

There are hands roaming under his shirt again when Reiner’s pulling at Bertholdt’s bottom lip with his teeth. The pace is slow and Bertholdt lets out a ragged breath as Reiner lets his gentle tugs become harder, more demanding bites. He’s not asking for anything in particular, but Bertholdt rewards him by gently caressing the sides of Reiner’s ribs before moving to brush experimentally over the older’s nipples. He feels Reiner’s chest rise and fall, withdrawing at the sensation before pushing closer; they’re still kissing but his breathing comes out hard as he whimpers against Bertholdt’s lips, begging for more without saying any words.

Reiner’s breath hitches in his chest as he picks up a rhythm grinding down against Bertholdt, the tight restriction of his pants and solidity of the body beneath him providing him with the friction and warmth that he needs. Their kissing becomes sparse, but their lips still touch as they breathe and gasp into each other’s mouths. Reiner has one hand grasping the pillow beside Bertholdt’s head, the other tracing the flat expanse of the other man’s stomach under his t-shirt. Bertholdt’s arm trapped between their chests as he rubs and flicks his calloused fingertips over Reiner’s nipples. He’s drawing withheld whines from Reiner’s lips whenever he catches his nipples and their hips search for each other at the same time.

As they’re grinding together, breaths and gasps intertwined, they work slowly, savouring the moment as though this connection they’d built together was a fantasy that would be forgotten if they didn’t take their time. But the heat building inside Reiner from the way they move together is taking him to the edge – he wants to speak up and say that he’s close, but from the way Bertholdt’s stuttering beneath him reassures him he’s not alone. Bertholdt’s hands are moving from Reiner's chest down to his ass once again, grasping him, guiding him, rolling his hips in the way Bertholdt likes as he kisses Reiner, wet and desperate.

He can’t help it when Bertholdt grips his ass even more firmly than before, Reiner finds himself breathlessly whispering Bertholdt’s name as he presses his thumb into the others exposed hip, and at that Bertholdt is coming, stuttering out a simple ‘fuck, Reiner,’ and throwing his head back as he rides out his orgasm, hips faltering. Again he’s opening his eyes, and admiring Bertholdt’s face as he comes under him, eyelids fluttering and brow furrowed. Reiner gasps as the hands on his ass press him closer, encouraging him as he catches up and meets Bertholdt, the heat building and sending him over the edge, softly moaning Bertholdt's name again and again, before collapsing down next to him.

As they lay in silence, listening to the sound of their own heavy breathing, Reiner makes a disgruntled comment about being feeling like an embarrassing, horny teenager before Bertholdt shoots him a look of embarrassment that has Reiner laughing, running a hand over his face before kissing Bertholdt one last time. His lips still tingle when he tilts his chin up and presses their mouths together, feeling himself smile softly and receiving one in return. He closes his eyes and dreams of their hometown.

Bertholdt only realises the sun has begun to rise when he opens his eyes and looks at Reiner’s face. His eyes are closed and his lashes are catching a hint of the rising sun, despite the pouring rain. His breathing is slow and steady, and Bertholdt can feel the rise and fall of his chest in sync with his own. He’s hoping he’s asleep because Bertholdt’s not so good with heart-to-heart talks, but when the music is a dull and slow thrum throughout the house on mornings just like this morning, Bertholdt mutters his confession, ‘I wanted to kiss you too, Reiner...’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, you can find me @windastur on twitter where i'll be posting art of these two and everyone else


End file.
